From Rivendell to Lothlorien
by mirkwood cat
Summary: sometimes a friendship takes time to form... reviews very much appreciated
1. disclaimer & thanks

lord of the rings belongs to j.r. tolkien   
all characters borrowed are returned unharmed... more or less :-)  
  
thanks a lot to everyone who took the time to review this !!!  
  
it was my first attempt at lotr fanfic and I am happy some of you seemed to like it.  
  
for those of you who pointed out spelling errors - I checked the story once more but my english is far from perfect and I have no beta reader... any volunteers?  
  
and for those who asked for a second story from Legols' point of view - I did my best and hope you will like it...  
  
Thanks once more for reading & reviewing - I write for fun only but it is VERY nice to know some enjoy reading it :-))))) 


	2. the story

Darkness settled as the fellowship stopped to spend their first night outside of Rivendell. The Hobbits immediately started a fire to prepare dinner. The amount of food this little ones could devour even put a dwarf in awe. With a smile Gimli watched as Sam ushered Pippin away who's trying to help only hindered the cook's work. Mumbling to himself the other hobbit followed Merry to collect some more wood to keep the fire going.  
  
Turning his eyes from the hobbits Gimli let his eyes wander through the camp, over the remaining members of the fellowship. Aragorn and Boromir had finished setting up their sleeping places and were quietly talking to each other. Frodo had settled down on his mat near to the fire staring into the flames. Gandalf sat next to him, smoking his pipe and obviously lost deep in thought.  
  
And their last member seemed to have vanished. Berating himself for loosing sight of the one person he was most weary about Gimli tried to scan the surrounding woods for the missing elf. Not that Legolas had done anything to make him suspicious. But he was an elf. Not any elf, but the son of that one elven king that had imprisoned Gloin, Gimli's father in the dark dungeons of Mirkwood. This experience added to the ongoing tension between dwarfs and elves made Gimli cautious. Elves were said to be cruel and cold, not caring for anyone but themselves. And although the elves of Rivendell had been most welcoming it had not been enough to shake the dwarfs deep mistrust.  
  
He could not make out any shape in the darkness and only hear the laughter of Pippin and Merry as they returned to camp. Trust these two to even find amusement in looking for dry wood.  
  
Unease creep up in Gimli, not knowing were that elf was made him most uncomfortable. But before he could get up and start looking for him Sam called out, announcing that dinner was ready. Hunger won over unease and the dwarf made his way over to the fire, accepting the plate that was handed to him. He returned to his place and settled down, his growling stomach gratefully accepting the hot food. Silence settled over the camp, the hobbits for once ceasing their endless chattering in favor of eating.  
  
Everyone had finished their meal and the elf had still not reappeared. The dwarf noticed that apart of him no-one, not even Aragorn did seem to wonder about their companions whereabouts. But than again did he very well remember Legolas jumping to Aragorn's defense at the council of Elrond. They seemed to know each other quite well.  
  
A shuffle broke up at the fire when Pippin tried to grab for the remaining food.  
  
"Auhh. What did you do that for, Sam?" he complained, rubbing the spot where a well aimed spoon had hit him.  
  
"Leave that be, Pippin. This is Legolas ration. He has not had anything yet." Sam raised the spoon again, ready to defend the elf's meal against his ever hungry friend.  
  
Pippins replay was cut short by a soft voice coming from the tree above Gimli, startling the dwarf into almost dropping his empty plate.  
  
"He shall have it Sam, I do not feel hungry."  
  
How had that elf gotten up there without him noticing it? Angry at himself Gimli got to his feet, shooting an angry glare up to where he now knew the elf to be. How long had he been up there and watching him?  
  
He did not notice the amused smile appearing on Gandalf's face as he watched the dwarfs well hidden startlement.  
  
With angry strides the dwarf made his way back to the fire, handing Sam his plate. He could not keep his scowl for long as he watched as Pippin and Merry carefully and with a lot of bickering divided the extra ration between them, neither one wanting to give away a bite. Turning around and walking back to his place again he tried to make out the elf's figure in the tree without success. His unease peeked as he prepared to settle down for sleep.  
  
"Aragorn?" he called out.  
  
"Yes, master dwarf?" the man answered, taking his smiling eyes of the hobbits.  
  
"Who will keep watch tonight?"  
  
Again a soft voice cut in, this time from another tree, once again unsettling the dwarf who had not heard as much as the rustle of a leaf. And still the elf had changed his position, now obviously sitting in a tree across the camp from Gimli's position.  
  
"I will, my friends, for I do not need sleep as you do."  
  
Aragorn nodded his consent, obviously neither surprised about the changed position of the speaker nor about the offer.  
  
Hearing no one protest Gimli choose to accept the decision without uttering his unease, vowing to himself to stay awake and keep a close eye on the elf. Or at least on the place where he suspected that crazy elf to be.  
  
Only a few minutes later the camp once more fell into silence as one after the other settled down to sleep, the fire dying down to a low glowing.  
  
@@@  
  
What woke him from deep slumber was the murmur of voices, the smell of food and a annoyingly merry voice, softly singing a sweet melody that seemed not to be carried by single words but woven together.  
  
A few moments he listened before he realized what he was doing. He had fallen asleep during the night despite his best efforts. Looking around everything seemed perfectly fine. Sam was cooking again, Frodo helping him. Gandalf was talking to Aragorn, behind them he could make out the still form of an obviously still asleep Boromir. Satisfied to not being the last one to wake he noticed once more he could not see the elf. Straining his hearing he realized the singing came from farer away.  
  
He felt rested and started gathering his things together. He could hear the singing cease and soon footsteps could be heard nearing their camp. Pippin and Merry appeared followed by the elf, laden with the water skins the hobbits had been sent to refill. A glint of amusement shone in his dark eyes as he watched the little ones dashing happily towards Sam and food. He was showing no signs of a sleepless night, looking a lot more alert than Boromir who just started to wake due to the hobbits discussion who was going to get which plate. Gimli watched the elf as he walked over to the pony and secured the water skins. Then he started to gather together everything that had been taken off the animal the night before and talking quietly to Bill he fastened the burdens on its back once more. The pony let him handle it, when he was finished rubbing its head against his hand.  
  
Gimli did not like neither horses nor their smaller kin. So he watched the elf he did not trust handle an animal he trusted even less and was slightly startled when Sam pushed a plate in front of his face. With a smile and a bow of gratitude he accepted it.  
  
The elf came over to them and shaking his head at the plate offered to him only picked up an apple.  
  
"I do not think you will let this go to waste." He smiled at Pippin before he once more turned away.  
  
"Do elves never get hungry?" Pippin wondered. "There sure was a lot of food at Rivendell, and I could swear I saw him eating there."  
  
"They do not need it the way we do." Sam answered. The look of awe never left his face every time he looked at Legolas. For years he had dreamed of meeting elves and now he had one of them as a companion.  
  
"No need for sleep, no need for food and immortal. What do they do all their life long?" Pippin shook his head and quickly helped himself to Legolas' sausage.  
  
His question remained unanswered as Gandalf finally ushered them on. Their way was long there was no need to waste time. So breakfast was finished quickly and the fellowship moved on.  
  
@@@  
  
He had managed to stay behind the elf most of the time. It just felt better to have him in front of him were he could watch him. If Legolas noticed it he did not show it. For hours the elf had walked next to Sam, answering his many questions, telling him tales of old, anything to satisfy his never ending curiosity about the elves. He did not seem to tire of the endless questions the hobbit had. Gimli could not help but wonder at this as he listened to their conversation, learning more about elves and their history than he had ever wanted to know. The elf seemed to enjoy the company of the little ones, jesting with Pippin and Merry whenever they joined the conversation making fun of Sam and his obsession with the elves.  
  
It was a side to Legolas he had not excepted. He had seen him as cold and aloof, only joining the quest to make sure the elves were save from the danger the ring presented.  
  
They did not stop for lunch, Sam simply handed some bread and apples to everyone. The dwarf watched as Legolas accepted his ration this time, feeling strangely satisfied that the elf finally felt hungry.  
  
While Sam handed out the food Legolas led the pony. Sam had come to love the animal quite obviously and only for short times someone else was allowed to lead it. Taking one bite of his apple Legolas offered the rest of it to the pony. Gimli could not hear what the elf said, but the animal answered with a snort and accepted the treat.  
  
@@@  
  
They had wandered for almost thirty days and had covered more than half of the distance of their way to the Misty Mountains. Nothing had yet happened to disturb their peace and some kind of routine had started to form.  
  
Even looking out for the elf had come to be a routine. Somehow Gimli had gotten used to the fact that he could not keep track of him at night, and even sometimes during daylight. He moved without a sound and sometimes faster than the eye could follow. Or at least the eyes of a dwarf.  
  
Only those nights when the elf finally needed to sleep – a decision mostly made by Aragorn, not Legolas himself – could he keep an eye on him. During his own watches Gimli would do that, marveling at the strange way the elf slept. On his back, hands on his chest his eyes wide open. Unnerving, just like everything else about him.  
  
The fellowship had changed as they got to know each other better during their long way through the wild, meeting no-one else on their road. Bonds had formed and friendships forged between them and only the dwarf and the elf still were wary with each other.  
  
The burden of Bill the pony became ever lighter as their rations of food grew less and less. Aragorn sometimes slipped away for hunting to add fresh flesh to their meals. Legolas would find berries and fruits especially liked by the hobbits and stubbornly refused by the dwarf. But the nearer their way took them towards the mountains the more life of any kind seemed to retreat.  
  
After setting camp this night Legolas slipped away. Aragorn once more had not found anything worth shooting during the day and the hobbits did not look happy at the meager meal Sam was starting to prepare. It did not take him long to reappear. Sam had been waiting for his return, suspecting correctly that he had gone looking for something to fatten up their meal. When the hobbits saw what he was carrying in his arms it was Merry who let out a howl.  
  
"Mushrooms!"  
  
Three hobbits charged him at once, two of them to get the mushrooms, one to save them for cooking. With a quick movement the elf escaped Pippin's attempt. His silver laughter rang out as he lightly ran over to Frodo who had remained by the fire. Trusting him to keep the mushrooms save he let them fall into the pot and quickly moved away again right out of the way off the three hobbits. Sam was there first and using his ever faithful spoon managed to keep the other two at bay. Keeping a respectful distance they soon lost their patience.  
  
"Aren't they ready yet Sam?"  
  
"Yeah, we're starving here!"  
  
"Come on Sam, they should be ready now…"  
  
The elf had settled down next to Gandalf silent laughter shaking his slight frame.  
  
"If I had known they were that crazy about mushrooms…" he mused, his eyes sparkling.  
  
The wizard smiled back at him.  
  
"To a hobbit there is nothing better than mushrooms. If you have wondered till now how much so small a person can eat you have seen nothing yet, for when it comes to mushrooms…" the wizard shook his head and took another long draw from his pipe.  
  
The elf got back to his feet.  
  
"Well there have been more of them than I could carry. I guess if we want to get our share I better get some more."  
  
Gandalf watched with a smile as the elf once more disappeared. It was obvious Legolas cared for the little ones. It would have been hard not to do so, they were merry little people and without them this quest would have been much harder to bare.  
  
The wizards eyes wandered over the camp. Boromir was keeping watch, his body concealed by the darkness. Aragorn had lain down, his dark eyes watching the hobbits. The dwarf once more was staring into the woods, no doubt trying to locate the elf. He never seemed to take his eyes of Legolas, the distrust evident in the way he treated him. The elf choose to ignore it and the feared fight between this two members of the fellowship had not yet broken out. They kept their distance from each other, the whole time they had spoken hardly a word to each other. Gandalf feared the day their animosity would break out freely. Although it only seemed to be the dwarf who felt like this. Legolas had never shown any bad feelings towards Gimli, he was only careful to keep away from the dwarf.  
  
The elf reappeared soundlessly next to Sam, startling the hobbit. With an apologetic smile the elf handed him his coat that he had used as a bag. Sam accepted it and took a look inside, a wide grin breaking out all over his face.  
  
"For once your stomachs should be full tonight." Legolas answered at the beaming smile before Sam could say anything. Then he moved away to retake his seat next to Gandalf.  
  
"What's this?" Pippin moved closer trying to catch a peek at the treasure wrapped in the elven coat.  
  
"More mushrooms?" Merry asked, hope in his eyes.  
  
"Yes", Sam answered. "and more than even you two will be able to eat."  
  
When dinner was finally served Gandalf was not surprised to see the dwarf decline the offer of a plate. He had never touched anything the elf had found before.  
  
Legolas once more did not seem to notice.  
  
Sam was baffled. Someone who did not eat mushrooms? He offered the plate to the elf who gratefully accepted it.  
  
A hungry but stubborn dwarf quietly watched as everyone else happily devoured their meal. He caught an asking look from Aragorn but looked away. He could not tell why he declined it. But accepting food Legolas had found for them just seemed impossible. He was an elf after all. An elf.  
  
But his stomach growled and the strong smell of mushrooms was in the air and in his nostrils. And when Sam finally offered second helpings he could no longer withstand.  
  
"Well, master Sam" he said drawing attention to himself. "I see you are all still alive so I guess the elf did not bring poisoned mushrooms. He has eaten them himself as far as I can tell so I think it is safe for me to have some of them too."  
  
"Maybe they are just poisonous for dwarfs, master Gimli?" a soft voice countered, amusement evident in it.  
  
Gimli only shot him a dark glare, not bothering to answer the elf. He had to admit it tasted delicious, Sam was a good cook and it had been a few days since they had had anything but dry bread and old cheese. But saying so much would mean also giving credit to Legolas and so the dwarf did not utter a sound and ate his meal in silence.  
  
Four hobbits together had no real troubles to finish off each and every mushroom Legolas had found. It really was astonishing just how much food seemed to fit into their stomachs.  
  
@@@  
  
The woods had retreated almost completely only a dry vegetation covering the hard, stony ground. And even this last signs of live seemed to fade the closer the mountains came.  
  
The cold wind was no longer restrained by the trees and cut deep. Nights were spent curled together as close to the fire as they could get. They only one unaffected seemed to be the elf. More than once he relieved a half frozen hobbit from keeping watch at night and sent him back into the warm tangle next to the fire. He never mentioned it and neither did the grateful hobbits and neither Gandalf nor Aragorn did seem to notice it, but Gimli still kept a close eye on him. And so he noticed that the elf stood watch in the morning when it should have been Merry.  
  
The following night the dwarf had second watch after Pippin but Legolas woke him and a few hours too late.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, elf?" Gimli hissed at him. "If you feel the need to relieve the hobbits from their duties to prove how superior you are that is one thing. But I do neither need nor want your help with anything, at least in fulfilling my duties towards this fellowship."  
  
The elf cast a quick glance over their companions to make sure they had not been woken. "I apologize master dwarf, I did not mean to lessen your burden. The night is clear and I enjoyed the calmness of the stars too much I fear."  
  
"Crazy elf." The dwarf hissed and moved out of his blankets to take in his position. With a shrug Legolas watched him go. "Stupid dwarf." He mumbled before laying down.  
  
@@@  
  
Moria.  
  
The sound of this name alone made Gimli's heart ache in anticipation. Long years had it been since last a message came from this place, and finally seeing it would have fulfilled a long carried dream. But Gandalf had chosen the way over the mountains. And so they fought their way through ever growing heights of snow, the wind biting into their clothes.  
  
He cursed the elf who was lightly running on top of the snow, his feet hardly leaving a mark. The intense desire to simply push this annoying creature into a deep pile of snow, or even better down the mountain kept the dwarf going. Only the fact that from time to time Legolas would pick up one of the hobbits and carry him for a while did stop him from fulfilling his daydream.  
  
Moria.  
  
The mountain had defeated them.  
  
Starlight shone on the hidden doors to the place he had so long desired to see. Gandalf was still tying to open the door and everybody else had settled down to wait. The mountain shielded them from the wind and for the first time in days Gimli did not feel frozen.  
  
Out of habit he looked for the elf and found him standing close to a tree. His stance was rigid, his arms wrapped around his bow. He was keeping watch, Gimli realized, but not in his usual way. Never before had he seen him like this – his whole appearance emitted unease. It was a strange contrast to the lighthearted and relaxed way the elf had acted ever since they left Rivendell.  
  
He had made it clear that he did not wish to go through Moria but no word of protest had come from him when Frodo decided to go through the mines.  
  
Gimli knew the elves did not like caves and mines, preferring open spaces. A wave of satisfaction welled up, as for the first time Legolas showed a weakness.  
  
All this was forgotten when the doors to Moria suddenly opened. Slowly and filled with awe he entered the mine a feeling of euphoria welling up. Moria.  
  
Only to be shattered moments later.  
  
"This is no mine. This is a tomb."  
  
Dim light flared up, just enough to reveal the skeletons that covered the floor and the stairs all around them, their size leaving no doubt about what had happened to the dwarfs that had dared returning to Moria.  
  
He could not suppress a howl of anguish and hardly noticed Legolas checking one of the arrows. The elf let it fall with a hiss. "Goblins" The bow he had clutched before was now ready in his hands.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
And then all hell broke loose as they were attacked from behind. The fight lasted only a few minutes until Frodo was freed and they all found themselves trapped in the darkness of Moira.  
  
Their faces pale and drawn, their senses heightened to react to any sign of danger they has no choice but to follow Gandalf into the heart of the mountain.  
  
@@@  
  
Only hushed voices whispered to each other as they sat, a small fire bringing only little relief against the endless darkness. Gimli sat, his heart aching. His cousin, all the dwarfs that had gone with him, gone and lost forever. Moira no more but a tomb, like Boromir had said.  
  
His eyes wandered over the fellowship and came to rest on the figure of the elf. He stood there, very much like he had done outside the mines, seemingly calm, his arms wrapped around his bow. But after watching him for more than forty days Gimli could read him quite well, could see the rigid stance of his body, the unease in his darting eyes. He had neither slept nor eaten since they entered Moria and for once the dwarf felt nothing but a pang of sympathy. For the first time in his life he had this very same feelings about a place he normally would enjoy to be.  
  
@@@  
  
  
  
He had always wondered what use the elf would be in a fight with only the bow of his and those two fancy looking knives. Now he knew and could not suppress a feeling of respect. No arrow ever missed and wielding those knifes Legolas transformed into a deadly blur, his graceful movements too fast to follow.  
  
But no-one of them had been able to stop the tragedy unfolding in front of their eyes. Gandalf had fallen and they had narrowly escaped the darkness of Moria and its deadly inhabitants.  
  
Shaken they had fallen to the ground outside as soon as they stopped running, the horror of the past events catching up with them.  
  
But Aragorn called out for them and Gimli raised his eyes to see the elf moving slowly towards Pippin and Merry, his eyes far away as if caught in a dream.  
  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!"  
  
"By nightfall this hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Gimli, Legolas get them up."  
  
The dwarf moved over to Sam who slowly stood on his own, his cheeks wet. From the corner of his eye he could see Legolas getting Merry to his feet and trying to rouse a still crying Pippin. Aragorn called out to Frodo and minutes later the fellowship was moving again, following the ranger who set a fast pace.  
  
When Gimli turned to check if everybody kept up with them he caught sight of Merry walking next to Legolas. The elf carried Pippin, who was still wracked with sobs. Last was Boromir, his grim face hardly hiding the anguish in his eyes.  
  
@@@  
  
They did not reach Lothlorien that night, exhaustion quickly catching up with them. The hobbits could not go any further and finally Aragorn called a stop. Legolas carefully lowered Pippin to the ground. The hobbit had fallen asleep when his tears had finally ceased and he had carried him not wanting to wake him. Stretching his aching arms he closed his eyes and scanned their surroundings, satisfied at not feeling any kind of danger. Opening his eyes again he caught Aragorn's look and shook his head. No orcs.  
  
"Can you keep watch tonight, Legolas?" the ranger asked. The elf was the first to feel danger approaching and they were still far from safe.  
  
Legolas could feel the sleepless nights catching up with him. Even an elf tires and after more than forty days of wandering and five days without sleep he started to feel exhaustion building. But one more night he would be able to deal with it and so he nodded his silent consent. After the loss of Gandalf he doubted that sleep would come to him anyway. The grief he felt over loosing the wizard was something he could not deal with yet, he had to suppress it to keep going.  
  
Gimli had watched the exchange and satisfied that they would be safe for tonight he wrapped himself into his blanket and closed his eyes falling immediately into a deep slumber.  
  
Sam handed out the last bits of their food, but hardly anyone felt like eating. Not even the hobbits took more than a few bites.  
  
Legolas woke them even before the sun had started to rise. Only a short breakfast was taken, the remains of last night divided between them. Then they set out again, eager to reach the golden woods.  
  
@@@  
  
For the first time in what seemed forever their bellies were full and no danger lurked. They had bathed and their clothes were clean and had it not been for the painful feeling of loss they could have been happy.  
  
"A lament for Gandalf."  
  
"What do they say about him?"  
  
"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near."  
  
Gimli watched the exchange of softly spoken words. The elf had just returned from taking his bath and only wore his silver tunic over his leggings, for once his traveling coat and wrist guards gone. He looked calm and relaxed, belying his words. No tears had he shed and no sorrow was on his face. Anger welled up in Gimli. Grief? He did not look as if he was grieving. The silver flask he held in his hands most probably contained some elven wine. He watched the slender figure walk away and in a sudden burst of temper he got to his feet and followed.  
  
Legolas walked until he was out of earshot before he slowed and stopped. He sat down in the high grass, the beauty around him soothing. Carefully he placed the silver flask next to him. He had kept his grief inside until now, it had not been safe to let go. But he could feel the walls build around his emotions starting to give, the sweet elven voices singing the lament not helping. It was time to deal with that.  
  
Harsh footsteps made him look up and he saw the dwarf walking towards him, anger on his face.  
  
"What kind of creatures are you? Do you grief at all or does death mean nothing to you for you are immortal yourself?"  
  
The accusation hit him unprepared. Looking into the dwarfs eyes that were for once at level with his own he could not hold back a rash answer.  
  
"What would you know about grieving? Gandalf was my friend for more than two thousand years. Loosing him hurts more than you will ever understand!"  
  
The dwarf was taken aback by the raw emotion in the others voice.  
  
"How can a mortal ever understand what death means to us, who we are…" his breath left him as the grief welled up in his heart and manifested itself as a sharp pain shooting through his body with sudden vehemence. Gasping he doubled over, his arms wrapping around his chest. The pain seemed to go on forever until it gradually lessened and finally ebbed away. Taking a shaky breath the elf straitened and found himself looking in the dwarfs eyes again. Something had changed in them, the anger was gone.  
  
"Are you well, master elf?" Gimli asked, trying hard to keep concern out of his voice.  
  
"I am fine, master dwarf." Legolas answered feeling another wave of pain slowly developing. "I would like to be alone, for opposite to your opinion I do grieve, but would prefer to do so in private."  
  
"And you do so by sitting and drinking some fine elfish wine?" the anger was back in the dwarfs voice. Most of it was directed at Gimli himself, he had not wanted to show any kind of worry about an elf and he let it out on Legolas.  
  
"You do not understand." The elf whispered, wishing desperately to be alone. Then he would be able to let go. Keeping up this front cost him dearly, but he was not going to let a dwarf see him crumble.  
  
"No I do not, but to tell the truth I do not want to. Who would want to understand the ways of an elf?" he shook his head and started to turn away his anger spent and sudden tiredness in his bones, as he took one last look at the elf's face. He paused.  
  
The pain had become unbearable, the arms still curled around his chest tightened as he desperately tried to hide it until Gimli was gone. But his reserves were waning quickly and he started to loose the struggle. A mixture between moan and gasp escaped him and he felt the dark eyes of the dwarf boring into him.  
  
"Just leave me alone,… please, Gimli." He whispered, hoping the stubborn dwarf would finally leave.  
  
Gimli felt a slight shock as the elf for the first time simply called him by his name. He did not look well, he realized, his face had grown even paler. His breathing was ragged and he seemed not even to realize what he had just said.  
  
All of a sudden Gimli's presence did not matter anymore to Legolas. The pain was all consuming and trying to lessen it he curled up, his eyes closing as everything else retreated.  
  
The elf doubled over again, his eyes closing. A soft moan was the only sound he made, but all of a sudden Gimli knew something was very wrong. The elf's eyes were closed, something he had never seen before.  
  
"Master Elf? Legolas?" he dropped to his own knees, sudden concern welling up. All of a sudden it did not matter anymore that this was an annoying elf, he was in pain.  
  
"Have you been wounded?" he asked, trying to get a reaction. It was the only explanation he found for the condition the elf was suddenly in. He reached out a tentative hand, touching Legolas shoulder. The elf only seemed to curl up tighter, his body wracked with spasms. He grabbed the shoulder.  
  
"Legolas!" Concern turned to panic when the elf did not respond, only soft sounds of pain emitting from him. For a moment Gimli was torn if he should go and get Aragorn for he was reluctant to leave the elf alone. The decision was taken from him as he felt movement next to him. Looking up he saw the golden haired elf that had led them here – Haldir. His fair face was grave as he sank to his knees next to Gimli and reached out to Legolas, cupping his chin and forcing his head up. Upon seeing the closed eyes he let out a sigh.  
  
"How many days have passed since Mithandir has fallen?" Haldir asked, his voice soft and melodious. Gimli's near panic had subsided a bit upon seeing him, an elf surely would know what was wrong with his companion.  
  
"Two days." He answered.  
  
"And how long since Legolas slept or ate?"  
  
"I do not know." Gimli said. "But at least five days I would say."  
  
"He has not eaten yet?"  
  
"No." He was starting to wonder at the questions. Then his eyes were turned back to Legolas as he let out a moan of pain, his body slightly shifting. He moved his head breaking free of Haldir's grip and for a moment his eyes opened, focusing slowly on them.  
  
Haldir quietly said something in that elven tongue Gimli did not understand. He grabbed the silver flask Legolas had carried with him and offered it. Gimli could see his companion give the slightest nod and reaching out for it with his left hand. The right arm remained curled around his ribs. But his hand was shaking too badly and he was not able to hold it. Haldir could catch it in time before it fell. Legolas eyes were closing again and only the strong grip the other elf had on his shoulder stopped him from sinking forward.  
  
"Master dwarf, I need your help here." Haldir said "Can you hold him up? He needs to drink this."  
  
Reluctantly, scared to move and hurt the trembling elf any further Gimli moved behind him and gripped Legolas shoulders to force him into an upright position. The slight body leaned against him and he could feel every spasm going trough it. Haldir again forced Legolas chin up and brought the silver flask to his lips.  
  
For a fleeting moment Gimli could make out a strong smell, not like wine at all. Again Haldir uttered elvish words, urging the almost unconscious elf to open his lips. It took a few minutes until Haldir was satisfied with the amount of whatever was in that flask, that he had gotten into Legolas and he put the flask back on the ground. Wrapping an arm around Legolas he took his weight from Gimli who stepped away. The dwarf watched as the elf carefully placed Legolas on the ground, making him comfortable in the high grass.  
  
Relief welled up as he noticed that Legolas eyes were open now, taking it for a good sign.  
  
The pain had slowly lessened, and as he opened his eyes he could see Haldir kneeling before him, the silver flask Lady Galadriel had given him in hands. Once more the flask was lifted to his lips and he needed no softly spoken command to remember to swallow. Someone held him upright he realized, but right now he did not care. The immense pain lessened more and more and he started to fell lightheaded. He allowed himself to be manhandled by Haldir, only when he had been lowered down in the grass did he realize who his other companion was. But by then the potion he had swallowed had worked its magic and he felt sleep overcome him.  
  
"Is he well?" the dwarf finally asked. He had noticed Legolas eyes glazing over, under normal circumstances a sign he was asleep.  
  
"He will be." Haldir answered his eyes once more darting to the pale face of the other elf. He felt not really comfortable talking to a dwarf. He had seen Gimli leave the company and had decided to follow him. Beside Legolas' words he still did not trust him. He had watched from a tree as the dwarf turned on Legolas, feeling angered at the way he seemed to talk to the elf. When Legolas doubled over, he had hesitated only for a moment before revealing himself. He still could hardly belief the concern and worry the dwarf had shown.  
  
"What is the matter with him?" Gimli asked, wishing to know what exactly was wrong with the elf.  
  
"It is complicated to explain." The Haldir answered, sitting down next to Legolas prone form. "he is grieving."  
  
The dwarf stared at him. A memory welled up, something Sam had said.  
  
// elves are immortal but they may still die. Mortal wounds end their life as well as grief. For their emotions run much deeper and stronger. //  
  
He had forgotten about that. Accusing Legolas of not properly grieving seemed childish to him now.  
  
"He might die?" he asked, sudden fear welling up.  
  
Haldir shook his head.  
  
"I do not think so. Mithandir was a friend he has known for a long time. Loosing him hurts and he has not had the possibility to mourn him until now. He was additionally weakened from lack of sleep and food. That is why the pain took on a physical form. When he wakes it should be gone, and he may start to let go of his grief."  
  
Gimli nodded feeling worry and relief warring. He would have preferred a plain 'no'.  
  
Haldir's dark eyes turned on him fully, boring into him for a moment that seemed to last forever.  
  
"A strange thing it is", the elven warrior slowly said. "a dwarf caring for the well being of an elf. And even more strange that Gimli, son of Gloin would care for the prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"The hobbits have taken quite a liking to him. I would not want to see them suffer another loss." Gimli replied, his voice neutral.  
  
For a moment Haldir studied him.  
  
"Ay." He finally simply said an amused twinkle in his eyes. The dwarf did not fool him.  
  
A few minutes passed, elf and dwarf quietly sitting next to each other keeping watch over the sleeping form.  
  
Finally Haldir stood. "His condition seems not to worsen any further. I need to return to my duties. Will you keep watch over him, or shall I send someone else?"  
  
Gimli answered without thinking. "I will stay with him."  
  
Haldir nodded, suppressing a smile. He had expected nothing else.  
  
"Be well, Gimli son of Gloin." He said, bowing to the dwarf. Gimli returned the greeting and watched him walk away. A moment before the elf disappeared his voice rang out once more.  
  
"If his eyes should close, do not hesitate to call for help!"  
  
These words did nothing to calm the dwarfs nerves. He settled himself so he looked at the pale face of his elven companion. The dark eyes were wide open, unnerving and reassuring at once. He realized he had no idea how long the elf was going to sleep. With a sigh he prepared himself for a long wait.  
  
With a grin Haldir turned from the sight. The prince of Mirkwood had undoubtedly won the friendship of this dwarf. A strange thing, indeed.  
  
@@@  
  
Ha had no idea how much time had passed. Legolas had not once stirred. From time to time Gimli leaned over him, checking his eyes. They stayed open, unblinking and unfocussed.  
  
The relief he felt every time annoyed him. This was an elf. Why did he care at all?  
  
But then, Legolas had never really given him a reason to dislike him. Trying as hard as he might he could not remember anything. What he could remember was the fair face contorting in agony before he doubled over. Something he did not wish to see again.  
  
A sound behind him startled him. His hands grabbed for an axe he did not carry with him as he jumped to his feet and turned to face the nearing person.  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
The ranger took in the scene before him. Legolas laying unmoving in the grass, the dwarf in a protective stance between him and the elf.  
  
"Is everything well, Gimli?"  
  
His eyes strayed to the motionless figure in the grass as he stepped aside to let the ranger see for himself.  
  
"Legolas is… asleep."  
  
Aragorn noticed the use of the elf's name. Before he had always been 'the elf'. And did he detect concern in the dwarfs eyes? Something had happened here. He noticed the silver flask on the ground and picked it up. Sniffing he pulled a face. He knew that particular smell.  
  
Gimli could see the concern form on the rangers face as he put the flask down again and knelt next to Legolas. His fingers quickly checked the elf's pulse.  
  
Then his eyes met Gimli's. A relieved smile formed on his features. With one last look at the dark eyes of the sleeping elf he turned away, careful not to disturb his rest.  
  
"How bad was it?" he asked softly.  
  
Gimli shrugged. "I have no comparison." he answered. "But I would say it was bad enough."  
  
"It is good he was not alone. Sometimes it hits so fast, they are not able to take the potion anymore."  
  
"It was not I who did that for him. Haldir was here and he was the one who knew what to do. What would happen to the elf without the potion?"  
  
"It relieves the pain. Without it they would have to suffer through the pain until it lessens on its own." Aragorn's face darkened.  
  
He could see Gimli shudder.  
  
"You should rest, my friend. I will stay with him."  
  
For a moment Gimli was tempted to decline the offer, but tiredness won over. He would be no good for the elf if he fell asleep keeping watch.  
  
"Haldir said to call for help if his eyes closed." He remembered to tell Aragorn before he turned to go back to their sleeping places.  
  
He had already turned his back to the ranger and so he missed the amused look that crossed his face.  
  
@@@  
  
When he awoke the next day even the hobbits were already up and about. Stretching and getting to his feet he made out Aragorn sitting a short distance away. The elf was not with him. Looking around he could not make him out anywhere.  
  
The ranger smiled as he saw the dwarf looking around and finally walking into his direction. He had wondered if the concern shown yesterday would live through the night.  
  
"Good morning, master Gimli." He greeted him cheerful. The dwarf returned his greeting and fell silent. Not wanting to directly ask what he wanted to know he settled down next to the ranger.  
  
"I hope you got some rest after all last night." He finally said.  
  
For a moment Aragorn was tempted to give a noncommittal answer, letting Gimli squirm some more. But the true concern shown the day before convinced him otherwise.  
  
"Legolas did wake not too long after you had left. He insisted he was fine now and only needed some time on his own. So I left him to it."  
  
So the elf was well again. Satisfied with that knowledge the dwarf turned his attention to other matters. His growling stomach first of all.  
  
@@@  
  
Legolas joined them again in the evening. To Gimli's watchful eyes he looked definitely better than the day before. He never met the dwarfs eyes, staying away from him. Only when dinner had passed did he approach him.  
  
"Master Gimli?"  
  
He looked up pretending to just notice him. He did not bother to answer him, just looking at the elf.  
  
"I would ask you to accompany me tonight, if you have nothing better to do. There are some things in Lothlorien that might bring joy to a dwarfs eyes, almost as much as the Lady herself."  
  
"Nothing can compare to the Lady Galadriel. But I might accompany you for I have not seen much of her land yet."  
  
@@@  
  
Lothorien held many wonders. The dwarf could not help but look in awe and sometimes he even reached out to let his fingers trail over some especially beautiful piece of craftsmanship. He had no idea how long he had followed Legolas when his body started to show signs of exhaustion. One nights sleep could not make up for the hardship they all had been through. His eyes wandered to the elf's face. It did not show any strain, but he had noticed Legolas' movements were slower and only slightly less graceful then he was used to. The elf was quiet, only sometimes he would explain or point out something to the dwarf. Most of the time the dwarf got the impression it was the first time for the elf himself he saw all this.  
  
Neither of them mentioned what had happened last night.  
  
He had followed the elf along another narrow path leading into high trees without really wondering where they were going now. He started to feel thirsty and his desire to see some more wonders of these golden woods was waning. But never would he tell the elf that he was tiring. He almost bumped into Legolas when the elf suddenly stopped. Dragging his tired eyes from his feet he noticed they had entered a wide hall. Golden light was flickering from numberless lampions and soft singing voices filled the air. Elves were seated on soft pillows of silk, forming a big half circle. Some of them were talking, some of them sitting alone, listening to the songs.  
  
Silence fell as eyes fell on the dwarf. Another golden haired elf quickly stepped to Legolas talking to him in elvish.  
  
Gimli saw his face grow stern as Legolas stretched himself to full length.  
  
"He is Gimli, son of Gloin, called elf-friend by the Lady Galadriel herself. " he answered the elf using the common speech and not keeping his voice down. He indented to let everybody hear what he had to say. "And the Lady gave him leave to join us if he wishes. Mithandir was a friend of his, and he grieves for him as well."  
  
Gimli had to use all his self control for his chin not to drop to the ground. What startled him was not only what Legolas was saying but his manner of authority. This was not Legolas the elf, the archer speaking but Legolas, son of Thandruil, prince of Mirkwood.  
  
The other elf bowed in respect. His eyes rested on the dwarf for a moment. "Then take a seat Prince Legolas and Gimli, son of Gloin." He said with a half smile leading them to some silken pillows. Another elf appeared handing them goblets filled with sweet wine. Then they were left alone.  
  
The other elves in the hall turned their attention back to what they had been doing before. Only here and there an occasional curious look would stray in their direction.  
  
Legolas was soon caught up in the songs that were filling the air and he even started to translate parts of them. Laments for Mithandir who had fallen into shadow. Sometimes his voice would fade and he would be quiet for some time before he continued to talk.  
  
Gimli listened to the sweet elven songs and the low whisper of Legolas voice and found himself touched deeply. So this was the way of elven grieving. To meet and remember the one who had fallen. For each song told another story of the many deeds and adventures that Gandalf the Gray had faced .  
  
It went on like this for a long time until a voice called something and Gimli could feel eyes turning on them. He saw Legolas shake his head, answering in the elven tongue. Other voices rose and he looked curiously at his companion. He was still shaking his head but seemed reluctant of something.  
  
"What is it, they ask of you?"  
  
But Legolas sat still, looking down for a moment before he rose his hands in a gesture of defeat. The room fell silent.  
  
Holding his breath Gimli looked at the elf sitting next to him not even knowing what he was waiting for. For endless moments Legolas did not move. Then slowly, reluctantly his voice rose, mingling words to a melody, sad and sweet at once that made Gimli shiver.  
  
Using the words of the common tongue so Gimli would understand as well he wove a song, telling the story of nine who started out on a quest.  
  
Sparing a short look around Gimli noticed that any other activities had ceased. Everybody was listening as the tale unfold, a shiver going through them when the nine reached the doors of Moria.  
  
A deep ache went through Gimli as the fate of the dwarfs there was told. His eyes returned to Legolas. The elf's head was slightly tilted back, his eyes closed. Silver tears leaked from under dark lashes as Mithadir's last battle was fought, his voice never breaking.  
  
Silence lasted for a long time after Legolas' voice had faded.  
  
And a dwarf's tears shed over an elf's singing were not to be forgotten for a long time.  
  
  
  
@@@  
  
Had Legolas taken Gimli with him that first time to show his gratitude he did it now solely to enjoy the dwarf's companionship.  
  
Both were surprised how easily, without the need of many words they had forged a bond of friendship.  
  
But the day came when the fellowship finally left the golden woods of Lothlorien.  
  
They made their final farewell and followed Haldir who had been sent to be once more their guide.  
  
"Do I see tears in your eyes, friend Gimli?" Legolas merrily asked. "Should it be that you already miss the friendliness of this place?"  
  
"Your eyes seem to be mistaking you master elf. I should guess it is you who will miss this place. It suites an elven prince much more than the wilderness that once more will be our resting place. I hope you are up to the hardship we will face."  
  
With a soft laugh the elf answered "It seemed to me you enjoyed the comfort of the golden wood very well yourself. I fear for a dwarf you got too much used to the food and wine of elves."  
  
"Nothing it is compared to a good meal cooked by dwarfs and some malt beer. Although it would be probably too strong for you, I fear."  
  
"Too strong for an elf? If it is so than I should wonder why the elven wine had such an strong effect on you only two nights ago?"  
  
"Strong effect? I had quite some of it and almost nothing to eat. That would loosen everybody's tongue a bit!"  
  
"A full meal you had, and more than one serving. And it loosened your tongue a little bit too much, I would say. The singing of a dwarf is painful to hear for elven ears."  
  
"I can remember some of you joining in."  
  
"Only to drown out your voice, master Gimli. And those hobbits hardly count, they would have sung with orcs the state they were in."  
  
Maybe some of their companions wished for the old days sometimes, before the trading of friendly insults became an endless war between the dwarf and the elf that neither of them ever seemed to tire of. 


	3. the story part II

The dwarf never took his eyes from him. He could feel them boring into his back, watching his every move.  
  
He had expected some animosity from him, after all Thandruil, the king of Mirkwood who once held Gloin, Gimli's father together with twelve other dwarfs in his dungeons was his father. So it was to be expected that Gimli showed no love towards elves and even less towards Legolas.  
  
The elf did not always agree with his father's actions and although dwarves were not much loved by his people he wished no-one to live through the darkness of the dungeons for even a short time. And had they not managed to escape by ways unknown they might very well still be locked up, long forgotten by the elven king.  
  
But now he was on a quest that would decide over the fate of middle earth and if the dwarf found his amusement in watching him, so be it. He would not say or do anything to provoke the dwarf any further.  
  
So he walked in front of Gimli, watching his companions and his surroundings, trying hard to ignore the dwarf.  
  
Nightfall came and Legolas used the short moment the dwarf's attention was diverted from him while setting up camp to quickly slip away and escape into he deep green of the surrounding woods. The relief to finally be away from this scrutiny was immense.  
  
'Two can play that game, master dwarf.' He thought to himself, a smile forming on his lips as he swiftly climbed the tree next to him. Without making a sound he made his way through the thick green of the trees until he found himself right over Gimli. With a gleeful grin he made himself comfortable and started to watch the dwarf.  
  
Gimli had just settled down and looking around obviously noticed the elf missing. Amused Legolas watched as he started to get up, now scanning the woods. But he never looked up into the tree right above him. The elf wondered if Gimli was really going to look for him when Sam called out, announcing that their meal was ready. Hunger was obviously stronger than the dwarf's mistrust of him for he went to get a plate of food.  
  
Not feeling hungry at all Legolas did not move but stayed were he was. For a moment he caught Aragorn looking up, scanning the treetops. He reached out and grasped a small branch in front of him, moving it the slightest little bit. He knew the ranger had caught the sign for he looked directly into his direction, a smile appearing on his face for the shortest of moments.  
  
Temptation won out when Pippin tried to help himself to Legolas' ration of food. Smiling at Sam's defense Legolas called out.  
  
'He shall have it Sam, I do not feel hungry'  
  
Although his words were directed at the hobbits he kept his eyes on the dwarf and was not disappointed. Gimli almost dropped his plate at the voice coming from only a few feet above him.  
  
The elf shook with suppressed laughter as he watched the angry dwarf get to his feet. This was good.  
  
Deciding that now as the dwarf knew where he was, it was no fun staying here he changed his position to a tree where he had a good outlook at their surroundings as well as the camp. Getting comfortable once more his eyes strayed back to Gimli just in time to see him giving a deadly glare towards the tree he had been in before. Once more he had not noticed the elf moving right over his head.  
  
The fellowship started to settle down to sleep and it was Gimli who asked first. 'Who is going to keep watch tonight?'  
  
'I will. For I do not need sleep the way you do.' Legolas offered. He did not feel tired and was quite content to stay up here.  
  
This time the dwarf did not show any sign of being startled the elf noticed slightly disappointed. Aragorn gave a nod and Legolas' eyes turned away from the camp. The time for fun was over for tonight, but the game would continue for many days, Legolas getting out of sight every time Gimli let his attention slip only for the shortest of moments. It never ceased to amuse the elf how easy it was to elude his eyes and watch him in return without the dwarf ever noticing.  
  
Concentrating on his surroundings Legolas could feel his companions relax in sleep one after the other. Only a stubborn dwarf stayed awake as if not trusting the elf to keep properly watch.  
  
'Stupid dwarf.' The day had been long and hard and although Gimli had refused to show any sign of tiring neither the next nor any of the following days would be any easier. They should try and get rest when ever possible.  
  
@@@  
  
Sam's questions about elves were endless. He gave his best to answer them all as he walked next to him but each explanation only seemed to cause five more questions. But it was a good way of letting time pass and he enjoyed the company of this little people. Lighthearted they were and trusting, not like some others. He talked and jested with them, part of his senses still kept on their surroundings. And blocking out the feeling of a pair of dark, distrustful eyes fixed on his back.  
  
@@@  
  
The night was cold and the hobbits returned with only a handful of dry wood. Not enough to start a fire, no mentioning of keeping it going through part of the night.  
  
'Let me take care of that.' Gimli offered, his hands closing around his axe. He eyed a slim tree in front of him.  
  
Legolas breath caught. How dare the dwarf think of even raising an axe towards a young and strong tree, taking the life of something so beautiful?  
  
His hands balled to fists and he took a step forward. Before he could open his mouth to voice his feelings a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Casting an angry glance sideways he saw Gandalf standing next to him, shaking his head.  
  
With a quick movement Aragorn had grabbed Gimli's arm.  
  
'There is no need of that.' He cast a glance over the dwarf's head. Fire flared in the wood elf's eyes as they met his, his hands were balled to fists. But he did not move and Aragorn knew how much self control this cost him.  
  
'Legolas?'  
  
The elf nodded slowly, and directing one last glare at the dwarf's back he turned and slipped away. The hobbits had not found much, but he was an elf. He moved faster and lighter through the dark and he knew the woods like only a wood elf could. He could hear the tree's soft breathing and feel the life surrounding him. Marveling in it for a few moments his anger lessened.  
  
'Stupid dwarf' he mumbled, shaking his head. It was like his father had said. They seemed to care not for living things. With a sigh he let go of his dark feelings, the peace of the woods around him easing his mind. Then he shook himself and turned to his appointed task.  
  
@@@  
  
Their food supplies grew less and less and he could fell the ever hungry hobbits' mood change slightly. Aragorn had turned to hunting but life of any kind faded from around them the closer they came to the mountains and more often then not their meal only consisted of old bread and cheese.  
  
The first time he found some fruits and brought them with him he did not expected the enthusiastic reaction. Seeing the laughter and joy in the little one's eyes over something so simple made everyone smile. Even the dwarf.  
  
His eyes were still there, following him everywhere Legolas went. But somehow he had gotten used to it and he simply ignored the dwarf and kept away from him.  
  
He was fond of the hobbits and so he often strayed from their way to find some fruits and berries, offering them to everyone. And everyone would accept them happily but the dwarf.  
  
The nights had grown colder and so close to the mountains no protecting woods shielded them from the wind anymore. Legolas was hardly affected by the cold but he noticed the others having a hard time especially those who had to keep watch.  
  
Knowing that anybody else's pride would not allow it he only relieved the hobbits from their duty, taking over most of their watches. Neither Aragorn not Gandalf seemed to notice, at least they did not comment on it. The hobbits were grateful, only Merry was reluctant to let him take over.  
  
He assured him that a few hours sleep was all an elf needed from time to time and finally the hobbit gladly made his way over to the warm bundle of blankets were they all were huddled together next to the fire.  
  
That night he lost track of time as he got lost in his surroundings. He already missed the trees and the little life that still existed here could not fill his longing. He strained his senses as far as he could and for a few moments he could almost smell the green woods.  
  
He woke Gimli to late.  
  
'What do you think you are doing, elf?' Gimli hissed at him. 'If you feel the need to relieve the hobbits from their duties to prove how superior you are that is one thing. But I do neither need nor want your help with anything, at least in fulfilling my duties towards this fellowship.'  
  
The elf cast a quick glance over their companions to make sure they had not been woken. 'I apologize master dwarf, I did not mean to lessen your burden. The night is clear and I enjoyed the calmness of the stars too much I fear.'  
  
He hardly managed to make it sound as sarcastic as he meant it. His exertions had drained him.  
  
'Crazy elf.' The dwarf hissed and moved out of his blankets to take in his position. With a shrug Legolas watched him go. 'Stupid dwarf.' He mumbled before laying down. He slipped away in the world of elven dreams in an instant, walking under the deep green treetops of Mirkwood.  
  
  
  
@@@  
  
Moria. He shuddered only at the mentioning of this name. Tales had been told of the endless darkness of those mines, the lost home of the dwarves. His relief to hear Gandalf reject the idea to pass through those mines was endless.  
  
Neither snow nor cold bothered him the way it did the rest of the fellowship as they made their way over the mountain. He could see the annoyance on the dwarfs face as he watched him and just for the fun of it he passed him once more, his feet quick and sure on the snow, hardly leaving a mark at all.  
  
The others were waist deep in snow, getting forward only slowly. He ran to the back again, smiling innocently at the dwarf.  
  
He found Pippin had stopped, cold and tired and without much fuss he slung the exhausted hobbit over his back.  
  
Arms closed around his neck and he smiled at the mumble of thanks as he carried him after the others.  
  
This was no good place to be for the little ones. The snow was almost as high as they were and the cold wind cut through everything. Legolas doubted they would make it.  
  
He noticed the dwarf stubbornly carrying on. Determination he did not lack of, the elf mused as he put the hobbit down and went over to Sam who had started to slightly fall behind.  
  
@@@  
  
The mountain had defeated them. Exhausted and frozen they had stumbled back, fleeing the piles of snow it had cast down on them. Only one choice was left and Legolas did not want to go there.  
  
Moria.  
  
Everything inside of him cried out, only thinking of the dark caves formed by the dwarfs making his stomach clench. But he had seen the way the dwarf's eyes lit when Frodo decided to go through the mines and he would not show his fear. Not to a dwarf.  
  
So his swallowed his cry of dismay and followed Gandalf without a word of protest as he led them to the walls of Moria.  
  
Starlight let the door to Moria appear. It had been made by elves and dwarves in a time when the two had still been friends. For a moment he wondered at that. Gandalf's voice called out in a commanding tone.  
  
Legolas' held his breath, a cold feeling of fear welling up. It was nothing he could control but he did his best to hide it.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
For a while he stood and watched as Gandalf tried each and every single password he could remember, using the elven tongue as well as the one of the dwarves. He soon realized it could take some time and cast a glance around. He had been too wrapped up in his inner turmoil to notice much of his surroundings before. He made out a tree next to the door and fled there, the comforting sound of its breathing soothing his nerves. He leaned his back against its trunk, feeling the rough texture of it even through his tunic. He remained there his arms wrapped around his bow, keeping watch over the fellowship, wishing with all his being for Gandalf to never remember the password.  
  
His wish was granted but another solved the riddle and finally the doors swung open. But enough time had passed for him to get a tight grip of control on his feelings. A last time he touched the bark of the tree before he stepped away and slowly entered Moria.  
  
Darkness slowly lifted as Gandalf's staff emitted a soft blue light.  
  
'This is no mine, it is a tomb.'  
  
Gimli's cry of denial echoed in his ears and a twinge of sympathy went through his heart at the gruesome sight before him. The dwarves that had dared to return to Moria no longer were. Their remains littered the hall and stairs. Picking up an arrow a cold shiver went through him. It fell from his fingers and he quickly draw one of his own.  
  
'Goblins!' he hissed.  
  
'Get out!'  
  
But it was not meant to be, for they were attacked from behind and only barley did they manage to free the ring bearer from the grasp of the creature in the water. Their only way of escape was through the mines and they had just entered them again when with a loud rumble part of the ceiling came down and the doors were blocked.  
  
They had no choice but to follow Gandalf into the endless dark of Moria.  
  
@@@  
  
He was cold, colder than he had ever been facing the angry mountain. Gandalf had stopped for he had no memory of this place and the fellowship had settled down, grateful for the break. But Legolas could not relax. He stood watch, his arms wrapped around his bow, his senses reaching out in the darkness. He could feel nothing there but death and the creature Gollum.  
  
He had thought of telling Gandalf that he had been following them for some time now, but his keen ears heard the conversation between the wizard and Frodo and he realized that there was no need.  
  
His eyes wandered to Gimli who was sitting quietly, his head bowed. His grief was obvious and for the first time the elf felt nothing but sympathy for the dwarf for grief was deeply felt by the elves.  
  
No one was as relieved as Legolas when Gandalf cried out in sudden realization and they moved on.  
  
@@@  
  
He forced himself to slow his running and stop, although he would have wanted to run on forever. The horror of watching Gandalf fall added to the strain of the past days was almost too much.  
  
He took a deep breath, forcing his swirling emotions under control as he raised his head and looked up at the sky. The first time since forever that he could feel and see anything but death and coldness.  
  
'Legolas, get them on.'  
  
Aragorn's voice called out to him much too soon, but he moved knowing they had to get on. Too dangerous it was to linger here.  
  
'Give them a moment for pities sake!'  
  
'By nightfall this hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Gimli, Legolas, get them up.'  
  
He leaned down to Merry, helping him to his feet. Only reluctantly the hobbit let go of Pippin who was lying on the ground, sobbing.  
  
The hobbit's grief for a moment made him waver, his own emotions welling up, but he had to push them away to deal with them later. There was no time for this now. He could not get the crying hobbit to his feet and noticing that the others had already started to move on he simply picked him up and carried him in his arms. Only Boromir had lingered and he made his steps long and quick to catch up to the others, the man of Gondor following him.  
  
The hobbit's sobs continued and his tears soaked the elf's tunic. Feeling familiar eyes on him Legolas looked up and found Gimli looking at them for a moment before turning away again.  
  
The dwarf's ability shown in fight had come as a surprise. From someone so small and stout Legolas had not expected so much agility and speed. The heavy axe he had handled with practiced ease, cutting into the enemy with deadly accuracy and never showing a sign of weariness. Even now he was keeping up with Aragorn a lot easier than the hobbits.  
  
They followed Aragorn who set a quick pace until the hobbits could hardly move any more before he finally called a halt. There was no way they would be able to reach the golden woods today.  
  
After gently lowering the now sleeping Pippin to the ground Legolas stretched his aching arms. Much longer he would not have been able to carry the little one.  
  
Closing his eyes he strained his senses, reaching out far into the dark. What he felt made him almost smile. There was life around him again, and for the moment nothing threatening. Opening his eyes he met Aragorn's questioning glance and gave him a nod. They were safe here for now.  
  
'Can you keep watch tonight, Legolas?'  
  
Confined in the dark mines he had not been able to find sleep nor to wander in his elven dreams and he started to feel the lack of it. But even now too much was on his mind and in his heart and he knew that he would not find rest tonight and so he gave his consent. The rest of the fellowship he knew to be even wearier then he was and his senses were keener than most.  
  
He took in his position and noticed the dwarf already asleep. For once he had not doubted the elf's trustworthiness by fighting to stay awake while he kept watch.  
  
@@@  
  
The night was cool but clear and he relinquished in the soft glow of the stars. Trapped in the mines he had longed to see them with an intensity that bordered on physical pain. But his joy to feel their light on his skin again was dimmed by the grief in his heart.  
  
For a long time had he known Gandalf the Gray, for often had he visited Mirkwood. Legolas' mother had been fond of him, even if his father never really liked the wizard.  
  
Trying to keep his thoughts away from his grief they turned to the one thing that seemed to occupy his mind more often than he wished. All his life dwarves had been said to be so much different from elves. And maybe they were, they surely did not have the elegance and easy beauty the elder race possessed.  
  
But Moria, despite it's darkness had revealed something Legolas had never expected. Even though partly destructed and robbed of light the realm of the dwarves still held a breathtaking beauty. Different than anything Legolas had ever seen before but he hardly knew anything about dwarves.  
  
It was nothing an elf ever would be able to create for they never cut into nature that way. It was nothing he could ever understand, for he was a wood elf, born and grown up in the deep forest of Mirkwood and he loved the woods and the open air more than anything. It was part of him.  
  
Gimli's love and longing for the mountains and caves seemed so alien and yet so familiar to his own love for trees and stars.  
  
A soft sound woke him from his musings and told him that one of the hobbits stirred and he turned his head to look at them. He could see Pippin slowly getting into a sitting position. The hobbit had been the one most shaken by Gandalf's fall and Legolas had a suspicion of the reason why. Pippin had gotten to his feet and trying to be silent he walked a few steps away from his sleeping friends.  
  
With one last look around Legolas also got to his feet.  
  
Pippin let out the smallest sound of surprise as the elf soundlessly materialized next to him.  
  
'I did not mean to startle you' he whispered apologetically.  
  
Pippin just looked at him, despair still lingering in his eyes.  
  
'What troubles you, my friend?' Legolas asked softly although he already knew the answer.  
  
'Nothing.' The hobbits voice was bitter as he turned away from the elf.  
  
'Do not feel guilt for Gandalf's death. For it was not your fault any more than it was mine.'  
  
Slowly Pippin shook his head.  
  
'It was me who caused the noise that draw the enemy's attention on us. Without this stupid mistake of mine the Balrog would have never woken.' He said, his eyes wide with guilt and pain.  
  
'You are wrong with that, my friend for the enemy long before knew we were there. I could feel it drawing nearer but too late did I tell Aragorn of what I felt. But I do not think that either of us could have changed what came to pass. The enemy would have found us and the Balrog would have never let us pass without a fight.'  
  
He could see Pippin was listening and hoped his words would help to lift the burden from the hobbits heart. To heavy a guilt this was to carry. When he did not answer he left his side, giving him the space and time he knew he would need.  
  
His own heart was heavy, not with guilt for he truly believed that it had been nobodies fault, but with the ache of loosing someone he had known and considered a friend for as long as he could remember. But now was not the time to grieve, to dangerous was their position. Tomorrow they would reach Lothlorien and would be under the protection of the golden woods. A smile formed on his face as thought of this place that was said to be the most beautiful of all elven realms in middle earth.  
  
@@@  
  
It was even more beautiful than he had imagined it to be.  
  
And all the glory of the golden wood was only a mirror of its Lady. Beautiful she was beyond words to describe it and a light seemed to radiate from her, pure and golden. Never had he seen anyone like her. He bowed his head in awe and respect.  
  
For the shortest moment he could feel her mind touch his as she acknowledged him for who he was. When she withdraw he felt strangely bereft for the short connection had for a moment brought joy to his heart and lifted the dark burden it carried.  
  
His eyes fell on Gimli. The dwarf who had warned the hobbits of the elven witch that would not be able to enchant him with her beauty had a look of pure awe on his face and in his eyes.  
  
With wonder Legolas realized the look not leaving Gimli's face even as they were led away and shown their sleeping places. A dreamy look was in the dwarf's eyes and it was then that Legolas realized what had happened. The same dwarf who claimed to mistrust any elf, who called them the most annoying of all creatures and disliked everything about them had fallen for the Lady Galadriel.  
  
He would have laughed at this realization had not the darkness in his heart started to form to a hardly ignorable pain that had seemed to grow ever since they had entered Lothlorien.  
  
He left the company of his friends to take his bath, enjoying the clear water as he washed away the dirt and grime of days. Returning to the place he had shed his clothes he found them neatly folded and clean. Next to them a silver flask was placed.  
  
He slipped into his leggings and silver tunic, the feel of clean clothes against clean skin a luxury missed for a long time. Picking up the silver flask he had a strong suspicion of what it contained and sniffing on it found it confirmed.  
  
He returned to his friends to place his green tunic with his belongings. The silver flask still in his hands he turned to walk away again, seeking solitude. A soft elven voice rising to a song made him stop for a moment and listen.  
  
'A lament for Gandalf.' He said almost to himself. It cut into his heart, bringing down the walls around his emotions.  
  
'What does it say about him?'  
  
He turned to Merry, knowing he would not be able to translate the words without being overwhelmed.  
  
'I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still to near.'  
  
Merry seemed to understand, a sad smile on his lips. They all hurt.  
  
The elf turned again, needing to be alone he walked away until he was sure to be out of earshot. The beauty of his surroundings was soothing, but it could not lessen the pain. He sat, carefully placing the silver flask next to him. He was grateful for it, but not sure if he would need it. The potion was said to be strong and only seldom used for it was not in the nature of elves to suppress their emotions.  
  
Angry footsteps neared. Looking up he noticed Gimli had followed him, an angry look on his face. He wondered what he might have done to enrage the dwarf like this.  
  
'What kind of creatures are you? Do you grief at all or does death mean nothing to you for you are immortal yourself?'  
  
It was just another sign of how little the dwarves knew about elves. But right now Legolas felt not up to explanations. The unjust accusation angered him and fighting the pain in his chest he shot back at Gimli.  
  
'What would you know about grieving? Gandalf was my friend for more than two thousand years. Loosing him hurts more than you will ever understand!'  
  
He did not notice the look on the dwarf's face as he added a little bit less harsh but with bitterness lacing his voice.  
  
'How can a mortal ever understand what death means to us, who we are…' his breath left him as once more the grief welled up in his heart and manifested itself in a sharp pain shooting through his body with sudden vehemence. Gasping he doubled over, his arms wrapping around his chest.  
  
The pain seemed to go on forever until it gradually lessened and finally ebbed away. Taking a shaky breath the elf straitened and found himself looking in the dwarf's eyes again. Something had changed in them, the anger was gone.  
  
'Are you well, master elf?' Gimli asked, trying hard to keep sudden concern out of his voice.  
  
'I am fine, master dwarf.' Legolas answered feeling another wave of pain slowly developing. 'I would like to be alone, for opposite to your opinion I do grieve, but would prefer to do so in private.'  
  
'And you do so by sitting and drinking some fine elven wine?' the anger was back in the dwarfs voice. Most of it was directed at Gimli himself, he had not wanted to show any kind of worry about an elf and he let it out on Legolas.  
  
'You do not understand.' The elf whispered, wishing desperately to be alone. Then he would be able to let go. Keeping up this front cost him dearly, but he was not going to let a dwarf see him crumble.  
  
'No I do not, but to tell the truth I do not want to. Who would want to understand the ways of an elf?' he shook his head and started to turn away his anger spent and sudden tiredness in his bones, as he took one last look at the Legolas' face. He paused.  
  
The pain had become unbearable, the arms still curled around his chest tightened as he desperately tried to hide it until Gimli was gone. But his reserves were waning quickly and he was starting to loose the struggle. A mixture between moan and gasp escaped him and he felt the dark eyes of the dwarf boring into him.  
  
'Just leave me alone,… please, Gimli.' He whispered, hoping the stubborn dwarf would finally leave.  
  
Gimli felt a slight shock as the elf for the first time simply called him by his name. He did not look well, he realized, his face had grown even paler. His breathing was ragged and he seemed to not even realize what he had just said.  
  
All of a sudden Gimli's presence did not matter anymore to Legolas. The pain was all consuming and trying to lessen it he curled up, his eyes closing as everything else retreated.  
  
'Master Elf? Legolas?'  
  
He could hear Gimli's voice but the words had lost all meaning.  
  
'Have you been wounded?'  
  
A hand touched his shoulder, grabbed it but he was hardly aware of it.  
  
'Legolas!'  
  
He fought not to slip into darkness, dimly aware of voices and then a hand that forced his face up. Instinctively he moved his head out of the grip, a low moan escaping him as the pain flared up once more. Then it seemed to lessen for the slightest bit.  
  
His eyes must have drifted shut on their own accord and he had a hard time to force them open again. Only slowly did they focus on the two faces in front of him.  
  
Haldir was here, his voice gentle as he asked him in elvish.  
  
'Did you not take the potion?'  
  
The pain in his chest made breathing hard and speaking impossible. But no answer was necessary as Haldir offered him the silver flask. He reached out with his left hand, noticing it's trembling. The other arm he left were it was, curled around his chest. It seemed to lessen the pain inside a bit. He grasped the flask but only for the shortest moment before it slipped from his trembling fingers. He did not have the strength left to hold it. It would have fallen to the ground had not Haldir caught it.  
  
Darkness tried to claim him again and the pain was breaking his strength to fight it. He hardly noticed as his eyes closed again and he started to slump forward.  
  
A strong grip on his shoulders forced him upward again and something cold touched his lips.  
  
Words softly spoken in elvish yet demanding his attention reached him.  
  
'Stay awake Legolas. You need to drink this.'  
  
Feeling the liquid on his tongue as Haldir poured it into his mouth in a small trickle he swallowed reflexively. It burned down his throat, cold and hot at once and for a moment, although he would have thought it impossible, it seemed to even intensify his agony. But when it's burning lessened it seemed to take some of the pain with it.  
  
And with it the darkness retreated and this time he had a less hard struggle to open his eyes.  
  
Haldir was kneeling in front of him, the silver flask Lady Galadriel had given him in hands. Once more the flask was lifted to his lips and he needed no softly spoken command to remember to swallow.  
  
The grip on his shoulders still held him upright he realized, but right now he did not care. The immense pain lessened more and more and he started to fell lightheaded. Feeling drained and weak he allowed himself to be manhandled by Haldir who wrapped an arm around him and lowered him backwards in the grass. He managed to move his legs on his own, getting them into a more comfortable position.  
  
Only when he was resting in the grass did he realize who his other companion was. But by then the potion he had swallowed had worked its magic and he felt sleep overcome him.  
  
The last thing he heard was the dwarf's voice.  
  
'Is he well?'  
  
@@@  
  
When he woke again Aragorn was sitting next to him, keeping a silent watch over him. He moved his head as soon as he stirred and upon seeing the awareness in the elf's eyes a genuine smile broke out on the ranger's face.  
  
'You're finally awake, my friend. Are you well?'  
  
It took a few moments to answer that questions. There was still a slight ache in his heart but it was nothing compared to what he had felt earlier.  
  
'I am much better.' He simply said, getting into a sitting position. He knew Aragorn understood very well what had happened.  
  
'That is good. Gimli was watching over your sleep most of the time. I sent him away to get some rest of his own, not long ago. I dare say you gave our friend quite a scare.'  
  
Legolas did not answer. He remembered Gimli being here, but why had he stayed? To keep watch over his sleep?  
  
'I guess Haldir is to blame for that.' Aragorn chuckled, answering his unspoken question. 'It seems he warned Gimli to immediately get help if your eyes should close.'  
  
That brought a grin to the elf's face. But at the same time he felt confusion. The dwarf had never shown much but contempt and mistrust for him until now.  
  
The ranger got to his feet. Knowing the elf would be fine he could go now and get some rest himself.  
  
'Sleep well, Aragorn and thank you.'  
  
He smiled for he could see the confusion in the elf's eyes. The dwarf's concern had surprised him.  
  
Legolas stayed there for a long time, letting free his grief, mourning a friend.  
  
Much later he would wander through the golden wood and listen to the laments sung by other elves.  
  
Only when the next evening came did he return to his companions.  
  
@@@  
  
During the meal he could feel Gimli watching him again. But it felt different now. There was no mistrust in his eyes anymore. Legolas did not really know how to read him and unsure of what to do he never met the dwarf's eyes.  
  
He had found himself thinking of a way to repay Gimli for the concern shown on his behalf but was hesitant to mention to the dwarf what had happened the day before. He had shown weakness and did not want to dwell on this.  
  
Finally the meal was over and his mind made up and he approached Gimli.  
  
'Master Gimli?'  
  
The dwarf looked up pretending to just notice him. He did not bother to answer him, just looked at Legolas.  
  
'I would ask you to accompany me tonight, if you have nothing better to do. There are some things in Lothlorien that might bring joy to a dwarfs eyes, almost as much as the Lady herself.'  
  
As he waited for the answer he found himself searching the dwarf's eyes for any sign of contempt. Why should it bother him if a dwarf thought him weak?  
  
'Nothing can compare to the Lady Galadriel. But I might accompany you for I have not seen much of her land yet.'  
  
He was surprised and relieved at once. And Aragorn smiled as he watched them walk away.  
  
@@@  
  
The beauty of Lothlorien seemed endless as he showed Gimli places he had discovered the night before and found even more places he himself had not seen yet. His companion was silent, listening to him whenever he found something to point out to him.  
  
He could see Gimli's open admiration for the craftsmanship of the elves as often his fingers would trace the contours of a especially beautiful piece.  
  
They had walked for some time when the strain of the last days started to catch up with Legolas and a short glance at Gimli also showed signs of exhaustion in his step and face. There was one more place he would have liked to show the dwarf but was reluctant to do so. He did not know if Gimli was welcome there.  
  
A now familiar presence made itself known in his mind. Joy flowed through him as he felt the Lady's voice.  
  
'The elf-friend is welcome wherever he chooses to follow you, Legolas.'  
  
And so he directed his steps to the hall of mourning.  
  
@@@  
  
Legolas stopped when he caught sight of the hall. He had not been here the night before, not ready to share his grief with others. The hall was filled with elves sitting on silken cushions on the ground, singing or simply listening to the laments.  
  
A golden haired elf hastily made his way to them.  
  
'Welcome to this place, Prince Legolas.' he said in elvish. His eyes flickered to the dwarf. 'Shall I call someone to lead the dwarf back to your companions?'  
  
Subtle words to indicate Gimli was not welcome here.  
  
Legolas stretched to his full height, his head held high. Hardly ever did he use the authority of being of noble blood, but this moment he looked every bit the prince of Mirkwood he really was.  
  
'He is Gimli, son of Gloin, called elf-friend by the Lady Galadriel herself. ' he answered the elf using the common speech and not keeping his voice down. He indented to let everybody hear what he had to say. 'And the Lady gave him leave to join us if he wishes. Mithandir was a friend of his, and he grieves for him as well.'  
  
The other elf did not question his lady's orders. Only for a moment his eyes rested on the dwarf. Stories quickly made their way around, in Lothlorien no less than anywhere else. Almost every elf had heard about the dwarf who had come to the golden woods and had fallen in love with it's lady. And unbeknown to Legolas another story told by Haldir about same dwarf keeping watch over a grieving elf.  
  
'Then take a seat Prince Legolas and Gimli, son of Gloin.' With this words they were led to a place only slightly apart from the others. Wine was offered and they were left alone.  
  
Legolas was aware of curious looks they received, but none of them were unfriendly. This was a place to gather and share the grief felt over the sudden loss of a friend. There was no room for animosity.  
  
His mind soon turned to the laments sung by sweet elven voices and he remembered to translate them to common speech for Gimli to also understand them. The laments told about adventures Mithandir had faced, of all the things he had ever done for the elves. The dwarf had settled on his cushions nipping on his wine and seemed content. He never spoke, only listened. When Legolas voice caught and he needed a pause before he was able to continue his translations he would never show a sign of impatience. Only understanding shone in his eyes. For the first time they sat next to each other, completely at peace.  
  
Then a solitary voice rang out.  
  
'Legolas, sing to us.'  
  
He shook his head answering in the same language.  
  
'I can not.'  
  
But all eyes were turned on him now and other voices called out, asking him to tell of Mithandir's last adventure. He shook his head again, not wanting to do this. The pain was still there, and he was not sure if he could face telling the whole story yet.  
  
'What is it, they ask of you?'  
  
He did not find the words to answer Gimli's question. Part of him wanted to hold back, keep the grief inside, another wanted to let it all go, cry out his pain and sorrow.  
  
Finally he gave in, holding his hands up in defeat. Immediately silence fell.  
  
Legolas knew that beside the lady and the lord of this realm probably nobody knew what had happened and on what kind of quest they were. All they knew was that Mithandir had fallen into shadow. He had to be careful with his words to not tell more than should be known.  
  
He needed a few more moments. He sat there, his head bowed, waiting for his feelings, the deep admiration for the wizard, their friendship and the deep pain of loosing him to well up in his heart until it was close to bursting.  
  
Finally he raised his head and allowed his emotions to form to words and escape his mouth. Waving a sad and sweet melody they left him and floated high over his audience and slowly ebbed away.  
  
His silver voice told the story of nine who left Rivendell on a quest. Told about lighthearted hobbits, brave men, a fearless dwarf and a wise wizard making their way through the wilderness.  
  
He never caught the look on Gimli's face as he told the story of the dwarfs of Moria, defeated and slaughtered by dark foes for his eyes were tightly closed. Once more he could see it all in front of him.  
  
Tears he could not hold back slipped from his eyes as he described the fight against the Balrog that cost Mithandir's life.  
  
When his voice had faded and silence still remained he opened his eyes and met Gimli's. The dwarf's tears were silent proof to emotions no less deep than those of an elf.  
  
@@@  
  
They would leave Lothlorien soon. A feast was held to say a last goodbye to the fellowship. Although hardly anyone knew how perilous their quest really was everybody seemed to feel that maybe not all of them would ever come back.  
  
The meal was delicious and even the hobbits had more than enough to eat. Elven wine was served and with amusement Legolas watched a certain dwarf have his goblet once more refilled. Despite his misgivings against elves Gimli had developed a great liking for elven food and even more for their wine.  
  
During the past weeks a strange friendship had formed between Legolas the elf and Gimli the dwarf. Had Legolas taken Gimli with him that first time to show his gratitude in showing him Lothlorien, he had done it again solely to enjoy the dwarf's companionship.  
  
Both were surprised how easily, without the need of many words they had forged a bond of friendship.  
  
Legolas winced as said dwarf, high in spirits, started to sing. No matter how fond he had become of Gimli, his singing was still painful to hear.  
  
'My friend…' his words fell on deaf ears as the hobbits added their voices. Although a lot nicer to listen to than Gimli they still could not really drown out the dwarf's loud voice.  
  
For a moment silver laughter reached Legolas' ears and looking into the direction it had come from his eyes fell on Haldir. The other elf looked as relaxed as he had ever seen him. For once he was not on guard, just one of many sitting on the long table. Giving Legolas a look of pure mischief he opened his mouth – and added his voice to the chaos.  
  
It was too much.  
  
Legolas could not hold back his laughter as he watched and heard dwarf, elf and four hobbits sing a terrible tune. It was either laugh or cry and he had always been the merry type. Or maybe it was the first step to loosing his mind, he was not sure. 


End file.
